


Guardián

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampires Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Todo «rey» ha de tener un guardián, y sin importar cuánto habría de esperar él jamás dejaría de anhelar aquel día en el cual pudiera poseer a su rey.





	Guardián

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca creí escribir algún día algo de esta pareja, pero vi una imagen y he caído en la tentación por culpa de alguien. (?
> 
> Los personajes de VK no me pertenecen.

Las copas chocaron en un ademán de celebración y los delicados y finos cristales tintinearon con aquel gesto. Las felicitaciones de los pocos invitados, solo los familiares y amigos cercanos a la pareja que se comprometía inundaban el festivo recinto. Algunas felicitaciones eran efusivas e incluso drámaticas, como la de uno de los padres adoptivos de uno de los novios, el cual no dejaba de sollozar exageradamente por su «pequeño», a pesar de que el «pequeño novio» amenazara con sacarle de una patada de la celebración si no se comportaba. Por otra parte, también habían felicitaciones menos efusivas, mas no por ello menos sinceras, aunque cierta incredulidad pareciera presente de manera ocasional en aquellos presentes. Incredulidad de que justamente Kuran Kaname se estuviera comprometiendo con alguien como Kiryuu Zero, su «enemigo» declarado desde hacía años.

¿En qué instante la relación de aquellos dos se había transformado en eso? Nadie lo sabía. Sin embargo lo que sí era obvio e innegable era lo que sentían ambos hombres el uno por el otro. Nadie podía negar ello a pesar de que fueran una pareja de prácticamente «polos opuestos», polos opuestos los cuales se complementaban. Y por ello todos deberían sentirse felices por aquella pareja, y más aún sobre todo él debería estarlo al ver la felicidad de su amigo de la infancia. Y lo estaba, o al menos en apariencia.

—Felicidades, Kaname —felicitó Takuma sonrientemente a Kaname—. Aunque, quién diría que tras años de ser enemigo de Zero ambos terminarían de este modo.

Una sutil sonrisa se delineó en los labios de Kaname y la borgoña mirada de este pareció iluminarse al contemplar durante unos instantes a su futuro esposo el cual aún lidiaba con los dramas de su padre adoptivo.

—Supongo que en cierta forma era algo inevitable. Creo que lo que sentíamos en algún momento dejó de ser simple odio en realidad, aunque nos tomó mucho darnos cuenta —dijo Kaname—. Pero me alegra que haya terminado así, con Zero perteneciéndome y no a alguien más —comentó con un dejo de sutil posesividad observando de reojo a uno de los invitados, al mejor amigo de Zero: a Takamiya Kaito.

Takuma rio ligeramente ante la actitud de Kaname.

—Creo que a partir de ahora te conviene aprender a llevarte mejor con ese «alguien más» —dijo con un ápice de diversión obteniendo una mirada algo exasperada por parte de Kaname, la cual sin embargo no le afectó. Después de todo conocía sobre aquel posesivo lado de su amigo, y sabía que sus ocasionales celos hacia Kaito quizás nunca desaparecerían por más que Zero le recriminara aquello. Es era algo que jamás desaparecería. Al igual que sabía que nunca lo harían aquellos ocultos sentimientos, aquel corrosivo y oscuro desdén que en algunas ocasiones solía sentir hacia Zero, y aquel intenso anhelo hacia Kaname.

Ciertamente aquello permanecería puesto que podría aparentar estar inmensamente feliz por su mejor amigo, mas, esto no era así. Después de todo él había estado durante años junto a Kaname, apoyándole, velando por este, y a pesar de esto, Kaname jamás le había notado como a él le hubiera gustado. Sin embargo esto quizás no importaba ya que aquello podría haber terminado de esa manera, pero Takuma no se dejaría embargar por esto. En lugar de ello seguiría permaneciendo al lado de Kaname, como el amigo fiel que siempre había sido, cual guardián resguardando a su rey, anhelando en su interior la llegada del día en el cual finalmente caería Zero, anhelando siempre la llegada del día en el que habría de poseer por fin a su «rey».


End file.
